Nylon 6 is widely applied in daily life, such as clothes, furniture supplies, and other areas. However, the melting point, softening point, heat resistance, and mechanical properties of nylon 6 are less satisfactory than that of nylon 66. Nylon 6 is limited with these unfavorable characteristics to apply larger range products for a long time. Therefore, the chemical synthesis technique is applied to develop differentiated products to promote the additional value of nylon 6. The existing techniques for modifying nylon 6 still doesn't improve the properties of nylon 6 which has uniform molecular sequential distribution and high melting point.